Son Goku (Teen)
|-| Base= |-| Oozaru= |-| Teenager= Summary Goku was a young boy with unnatural physical strength living alone in the mountains and is the primary protagonist of the Dragon Ball series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, High 8-C as an Oozaru | Possibly 8-C ''', '''Higher as an Oozaru | 8-B | 8-B '''| '''7-B | Low 6-B '''with Kamehameha '''Name: Son Goku Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 12 years old at the beginning of series, 16 at the end of the series. Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting (When he turns into a great ape when he looks at the moon), Superhuman capabilities, Resistance to Electricity, Martial Arts, Able to use ki in combat, has a pure heart which grants him the ability to ride the Flying Nimbus, Master Staff User Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable to smash wood into pieces), Large Building level as an Oozaru | Possibly Building level, Higher as an Oozaru | City Block level '''(Far stronger than Tao Pai Pai and defeated him) | '''City Block level | City level (Defeated King Piccolo who is superior than Master Roshi, and beated him by having enough force to blast through his torso) | Small Country level 'with Kamehameha (Stronger than Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave, which razed A island this size) 'Speed: Peak Human | Subsonic+ (Has been able to catch bullets) | Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Tao Pai Pai who is around the speed of mach 21) | Hypersonic+ '''| '''Hypersonic+ possibly higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ, Class GJ ''' as an Oozaru (Massively stronger than his base form) | '''Class GJ, Higher as an Oozaru | Class GJ '''| Class GJ''' | Class PJ | Probably Class EJ+ Durability: Wall level, Large Building level as an Oozaru | Possibly Building level, Higher as an Oozaru | City Block level '''(Tanked many of Tao Pai Pai's attacks) | '''City Block level | City level (Survived King Piccolo's attacks and defeated him) | Small Country level '(Survived Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave) 'Stamina: High (Has gone through rigorous training, and has been also to fight for long periods of time and show no sign of exhaustion or fatigue) Range: Human Melee, Extended Melee with power pole | likely dozen of meters as Great Ape Standard Equipment: Power Pole, Flying Nimbus, Senzu Bean and Dragon Radar Intelligence: Combat genius as he was able to beat the likes of Tien, Tao Pai Pai and King Piccolo, otherwise seemingly average Weaknesses: Grab his tail and he will lose muscle control (however this weakness fades later in the series), Can be outsmarted rather easily. Feats: *Catches several bullets *Easily beats up a giant monster and dinosaurs Key: Start/Base Form | 21st Budokai | Red Ribbon Arc | 22nd Budokai | King Piccolo Arc | 23rd Budokai Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Chi Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Resistance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Staff Users Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Aliens Category:Energy Users Category:Saiyans Category:Shonen Jump